Unexpected Love
by xMako-Eyesx
Summary: I was inspired by Kage3 to write a Rufus/Tifa fanfic. I hope you like it, plz review.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored Tifa whined to no one in particular. She was all alone in her bar and had nothing to do. Barret had left with Marlin a while ago. She was missing Cloud, had been for some time. She hadn't seen him since they were kids. She wondered if she ever would. Tifa had heard Barret talking about Cloud joining avalanche and helping them but he said that wouldn't be for a year or more. Which left Tifa to do nothing but wait. She had dated around a bit and she hadn't found anyone interesting. Tifa walked around a bit. This was going to drive her crazy. She decided to go for a walk.

She walked out the door, but not before checking her face in the mirror. She was pretty, long brown hair and soulful eyes. She was every bit of perfection, to bad she didn't feel that way. Tifa locked the doors to the bar and walked into the chilly night. She was never afraid of the Slums, she had lived here a long time, she never feared the people. Out of Towners made out this part of Midgar to be dirty and violent. But this place  
was anything but that. It was filled with mostly kind people who were just down on their luck. She had gotten to know many of them during late night talks and found them to be very interesting.

Tifa knew there were trouble makers. She wasn't going to deny that, the Slums had their share of trouble makers. But she could always kick their ass. Tifa smirked to herself. She knew she was strong, her looks made people think other wise but she soon put them in their place. Tifa walked around for a long time, not wanting to return to the bar that she once called her sanctuary. Tifa blinked when she found herself out side of the ShinRa tower. She didn't expect to go this far. She wanted to go inside. This tall building had always intrigued her. She loved her life in the Slums but she always wonder what it would be like to live in a big house and be rich. Tifa walked in.

This place was.... clean! She smiled to herself for noticing that. The whole building was white, all she could see was white. The floor were so shinny she could almost see herself. Tifa walked over to the elevator. she looked over the large amount of numbers. She notice that there was no 13th floor. 'Bad luck i guess' Tifa thought, but wasn't it technically on the 14th? Tifa pressed a button to go the the 65 floor. She didn't know why but... what ever. Tifa rode the elevator up and looked out the window. The whole elevator was made of glass and she could see the whole city. She was in awe at how pretty her city could be.

The lights reflected in her eyes as she rode to the floor she requested. Tifa walked in and looked around. It was so... clean! Do they clean this place 24/7. Tifa looked down at the floor. Yup she could see herself. This floor had a coffee shop and tables around the room. people were talking and smiling. Tifa ordered a drink and sat down. It was nice and warm in here and she liked it. She could hear people whispering. Some comments were about her appearance others were about how she looked like she came from and slums.

'what's she doing here,' 'hey she's that girl from 7th Heaven,' Tifa ignored them. She sipped her coffee and sighed.

"Hey sweetie, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" A tall, skinny man asked. He had fiery red hair and a toothy grin. A bald man was standing behind him rolling his eyes.

"I'm waiting to be hit on my weird men who think they have a chance with me" Tifa said, she was tried of this.

"Hey what's that suppose mean?" he snapped, "The names Reno by the way and that's Rude"

"Well, Reno" Tifa said is name like she hated him, "It doesn't mean anything"

"Your talking to me like I'm an idiot" Reno snapped and grabbed her arm, he pulled Tifa up and looked into her eyes, "No one talks to me like that"

"I just did" Tifa snapped and tried to get her arm free. Reno tightened his grip and Tifa winched in pain. He was stronger then she was! Tifa was scared now, her fear shown clearly on her face.

"Reno let her go" a soft yet harsh voice came from behind her. Reno looked up and drop tifa's arm. Reno turned his noise up in the air and Tifa glared at him. She turned to see her savor.

"Sorry boss" Reno stuffed his hands in his pockets. Tifa looked over to a tall, slim man, with ice blue eyes and blonde hair. His hair was neatly combed back except for some strands falling into his eyes. Tifa rubbed her arm 'ouch' she thought, it was bleeding a bit. 'Reno has sharp finger nails.'

"Miss....." The man said.

"Tifa" She answered him.

"Miss Tifa, come with me, we'll fix ur arm" he said. He motioned her to follow him and she did. Before she left she looked back and gave Reno a evil glare and he childishly stuck out his tongue. Tifa looked around the new room she was in. She was now on the 70th floor and in around white room. She was in the medical wing. There was many room and one large one in the middle.

"I'm Rufus Shinra by the way" He said with authority.

"Nice to meet you" She said, she knew he was the son of the president. Tifa was order by a nurse to sit up on a white bed. She jumped up and sat still while the nursing cleaned up her cut and put a long band aid over it. Rufus watched her with interest. She seemed kind and warm. He watched Tifa talk and laugh with the nurse. She thanked the nurse greatly and jumped off the bed.

"Thank you very much Mr.... Shinra" Tifa smiled at him as they walked to the elevator.

"Please don't call me that" Rufus said, there was a hit of hate in his tone.

"I'm sorry" Tifa said quietly, she didn't was to anger the mad who just helped her. Tifa stepped into the elevator, she didn't expect Rufus to step in after her. Tifa was kinda uncomfortable with him so close. Tifa looked out to the city, turning her back to him. Tifa was instantly captivated by the cities lights once again. Rufus looked over at her. He admired her for a second, until he shook his head. He shouldn't be falling for some girl he just met.

"I've never been up here before" Tifa admitted wanting to break the silence, "It's so pretty"

"I've never really noticed it" Rufus admitted, he smirked and got an idea. He put his arm buy her head and leaned in close. Tifa could feel his chest near her back and his warm, soft breath on her neck. Tifa almost got goose bumps. In a way his company was comforting. "It's not as pretty as you though" Rufus said in a low ton. He slide his hand onto the railing. Tifa was now completely trapped. She smiled to herself. She wouldn't be won over so easily. What if he was just like Reno? But he didn't seem that way. He wasn't rude or pushy, he was kind. Tifa seemed to know that he never showed that side of him very often and she shouldn't rudely turn him down.

"Thank you" She said dreamily, Rufus smirked, glad to see she had some effect on her. They stayed like that for a while until the elevator came to a stop. Rufus removed his arms and Tifa turned around to see him smirking at her. She smirked back. Tifa walked out of the elevator and Rufus followed. Tifa stopped at the double doors. After her time in the ShinRa building she wanted to head home.

"Miss....... Tifa" Rufus said.

"Yes?" She said turning to him. Oops! She had forgotten to thank him.

"Oops I'm sorry, Thank you every much" Tifa said and bowed respectfully. Rufus smirked.

"It wasn't that" He said, humor in his tone.

"Oh?" Tifa blinked.

"I'd like to" Rufus looked off to the side, "invite you to dinner tomorrow." Tifa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had only know him for a while.

"I... I..." Tifa saw the hope in his eyes. She could see that he was trying to hide it, she smiled " I would love to" Rufus smirked and Tifa smiled back. She hurried out the door before her face could turn at bright red.

Tifa walked quickly along the roads and in no time she was back at her bar. She unlocked the doors and stepped inside. Tifa twirled around the place. This boy had had an effect on her. She couldn't believe how big. His dreamy blue eyes and lovely smile... well smirk, she had never seen him smile. Tifa went up to her room. She flopped down on her bed. She soon fell sleep thinking about her dinner tomorrow.

"!)(#*&$)#&^*!%$#^%" Tifa heard from down stairs. Barret was home. Tifa got out of bed and got dressed and a tight fitting pair of jeans that bunched up at the bottom of her feet and a fancy shirt. The shirt was black, it had thick straps and a dropping neckline and swayed gracefully right under her collar bone. Tifa brushed out her hair and tied it loosely at the bottom.

"Tifa!!" Barret called from down stairs. Tifa rolled her eyes. She admired her pretty face in the mirror one more time and the went down stairs. Barret looked at her and grinned.

"Well don't you look good" He said and Tifa smiled.

"I... have a date" She said proudly.

"With who?" Barret asked.

"Some guy" Tifa replied simply, she knew that Barret would have a fit if he ever found out that it was Rufus. Barret hated the ShinRa company. Tifa didn't like what they were doing any more then Barret but Rufus wasn't president. Like he had any control over what happened. Well that's what Tifa told herself. Barret filled up on weapons and drinks then he left leaving Tifa alone again. She was bored but excited. She paced around the bar until she heard a limo pull up out side her house and Reno came in.

"Boss what's gotten into you?" Reno asked, "You look... happy"

"I am" Rufus smirked, he considered Reno a friend and was willing to talk to him, "I have a date"

"With who?" Reno questioned grinning like a young girl.

"Ti...." Rufus was about to say her name but he though against it.

"It's that girl, Terry, no um.... oh! Tifa!!" Reno said and grinned again.

"Yes it's her but don't tell any one" Rufus said and stood up from his desk.

"Rufus is in loooovvvvvve, Rufus is in looooovveee" Reno sang and Rufus

smack the annoying kid on the head. "No I'm not." Rufus said but smiled when he turned his back to Reno. He was waiting for Tifa, he had been all day. There was just something about her he really liked. Rufus stared out the window. After listening to conversations in the cafe he had found out the she lives in Sector 7. Rufus often found himself looking over to area and thinking about what she was doing.

"Sure" Reno rolled his eyes, "Should I go pick her up in your limo, or helicopter, or hummer or....." Reno was about to list more options but Rufus stopped him.

"Pick her up at 7 in the limo" Rufus sighed and Reno skipped off. 'He's so weird'

Rufus thought. It was 6 o'clock, Rufus couldn't wait till 7!

* * *

Tifa hopped into the limo and glared at Reno. She held her head high and marched inside. Reno jumped in the back with her. He looked at her arm and felt guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt her. His temper just got out of hand.

"Miss Tifa?" Reno asked, Tifa was surprised at how kind his tone was. Maybe she was to quick to judge him. I mean everyone had an off day.

"Yes?" Tifa said, Reno looked over at her.

"I'm.... I'm sorry for yesterday" Reno sighed, he hoped no one had heard him. If Rufus had he would probably have yelled at him for showing weakness.

"That's ok" Tifa smiled. She was never one to hold a grudge. Reno was surprised by her sudden acceptance, he could tell it was genuine. Tifa leaned her head on the window and watched as they drove by different parts of the town.

"Looks different from in here doesn't it?" Reno said. Tifa was surprised. He said it like he knew what it felt like, to live in Slums.

"Yah..." was Tifa's only response.

They soon arrived in front of the ShinRa building. Reno opened the limo door and Tifa stepped out. She followed Reno and went up the elevator. Tifa followed Reno once again until he led her to a white door that had the words 'Rufus's room' on it. Tifa's cheeks turned pink, she was going to be with him in his room?! Reno opened the door and Tifa stepped inside. Her eyes widened. It was beautiful! The room was dimly lift, with candles all around. There was a large pool in the corner of the room, a bed in the other corner, dressers and posters were placed around the room. There was a table set for 2 in the middle of the room. Tifa smiled,  
all this trouble was just for her?!

"Welcome" Rufus said and Tifa whirled around. She smiled at him.

"Thank-you" She said and Rufus smirked, she was always to polite. Rufus walked over to her and took her hand. He lead her to a chair and she sat down. Rufus took his place on the other side and looked over at her. He was.... happy she was here. Tifa hoped this night would go well.  


* * *

Well that's the first Chapter. Kinda short compared to my other stories but oh well. This is my first

Final Fantasy fic so plz have mercy hehe. I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! hehe I hope you liked the last one. Characters: Tifa, Rufus, Reno, President Shinra, Rude, Barret and Marine Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters but unofficially cloud and Rufus are MINE!!! lol.  


* * *

Tifa simply enjoyed her evening. She was happy to be in such a warm and nice place. Tifa listened intently to Rufus's stories of his childhood and other things. Tifa share bits of her life as well. Rufus seemed really interested about her bar and hobbies. Tifa was happy that she was interesting to listen to, she didn't want to bore her host.

"Who is it?" Rufus asked when he heard a knock at the door. Rufus rolled his eyes and stood up. Tifa could hear him mumbling in a low tone. Tifa was trying to listen.

"No you can not come in dad' Rufus snapped.

"But I want to me this lady friend of yours" President Shinra said.

"Well I'm sure she doesn't want to meet you, please leave us alone" Rufus pleaded. Rufus was tired of his rude interruptions.

"Alright son but I want to meet her eventually... if your serious about her" The president said, "Are you serious about her?"

"I..... I don't want to discuss it" Rufus blushed and closed the door. He walked back to Tifa and sat down.

"Sorry" He said and looked over at her. Was he serious about her? He thought he might be. He studied her face, she always seem so happy.

"That's ok" Tifa said, she wasn't able to hear any of the conversation.

"What?" Tifa said playfully, Rufus seemed to be looking at her intently.

"Nothing" He... smirked. Damn so close to a smile. They soon finished dinner and Rufus stood up. "Come here" he motioned her to follow him. Tifa walked over to the large window he was now standing by. Tifa looked out and smiled to herself. She would never get tried of seeing Midgar from this building. It was so beautiful. She loved it so much.

"Your so lucky that you get to live here. You can see the whole city" Tifa sighed. She wished she was rich, that she had a big house and someone to share it with.

"I'm not as lucky as you think" Rufus said, he looked over at her. She seemed to be thinking about what he had just said. He was glad she liked the view. He liked seeing her happy, something about her smile. He never wanted her to frown.

"How could you have a pool in here?" Tifa asked. She had heard of indoor pools, but not one that was like 80 stories up.

"Oh that," Rufus chuckled as if it was nothing, "My dad put that in there, he said I need exercise and I said I never had time to even leave my room and so he put that in there"

"That was nice of him" Tifa laughed.

"Ya, but I never really sure it, so there was no point. Now we just keep it clean" Rufus said, "A waste of money if you ask me"

"Maybe but you've got money to waist, if I had a pool I'd use it every second just to make it worth it" Tifa said.

"You can go for a swim if you want" Rufus said and Tifa blushed.

"I don't have my bathing suit" Tifa laughed.

"That's not a problem" Rufus smirked and Tifa gasped.

"I'm just kidding, I'll have my maid bring one for you, you can keep it too" Rufus said, Tifa smirked but soon realized what he had said about the bathing suit.

"No, no you shouldn't do that for me" Tifa pleaded, she hated it when others spent money on her or gave her things she hadn't worked for.

"It's a gift, you don't have a choice" Rufus said, he knew that she would say something like that. She was to polite to accept gifts but Rufus was going to make her. Tifa rolled her eyes, she didn't have much choice but she felt bad about it. Rufus called his maid and she brought the blue bikini up to his room quickly. Rufus tossed it to her.

"Try it on, the bath room is over there" Rufus pointed over to the door on the right of the room. Tifa walked over to the bath room and stepped inside. The room was huge, bigger then her bed room. Tifa felt nervous about going swimming. It was strange, other boys never had this effect on her. She was always fine doing anything in front of them but now she couldn't even try on bathing suit. Tifa slipped on the bikini and looked at herself in the full length mirror. It fit her perfectly. The bikini showed off her curves perfectly and brought out the tiny bit of Mako in her eyes.

Smiling she walked out of the bath room to see that Rufus had already changed. He looked at her and almost dropped his mouth open. Tifa held back giggles, from the look on his face he was happy with how she looked in the bikini.

"I'm happy it fits. You look good" He said.

"Thank you" Tifa said and walked over to the large pool where Rufus was standing. She smirked as she got an idea. Tifa walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. She leaned her head on his back and sighed. She felt Rufus tense up and then relax. Now was her chance, while he was completely off guard she pushed him into the pool. Tifa placed her hands on her hips and smirked when he came up for air.  
She giggled at his expression of surprise. Rufus hadn't expected that, she was a lot more cunning then she let on. Tifa saw him smile. Finally a real smile. Tifa was still giggling and Rufus swam over to the edge  
where she was standing.

"Oh you think that's funny" He said in a playful voice and grabbed her ankle and pulled her forward. Tifa was about to do a belly flop but she turned and landed on her back and into the water. Tifa sprang up and drove for Rufus who was now laughing at her. Tifa pushed him under the water but Rufus soon got the upper hand. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up into the air. Tifa yelped and fell into the water. She came up giggling and Rufus was laughing as well.

"Your strong ya know" Rufus chuckled.

"I know" Tifa smirked with confidence, Rufus laughed again. He swam over to her.

"You know your really something, I've only been out with a few girl and all of them just sit there and nod along" Rufus admitted.

"Hmmm... I must be a good actor" Tifa said, implying that she was only doing the same. Rufus frowned, Tifa rolled her eyes. "I'm just kidding" Rufus smirked again.

"See that's what I like about you" He said swimming around her."Your not afraid to make fun of me and push me into the water" Tifa laughed.

"I guess I'm not" Tifa said and floated onto her back. "How does that make me different though"

"Well everyone else doesn't, their scared to. Their afraid that I'll like kill them or something" Rufus explained.

"Well that's stupid to assume" Tifa pointed out and floated back onto her feet. Rufus walked over to her and put his hands on her hips.

"That is a stupid thing to assume, but that's just how people are" Rufus said and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not like that" Tifa said in a low tone, and touched her noise to his.

"Exactly" Rufus smirked and kissed her. Tifa was a little surprised but soon depended the kiss. Tifa put her arms around his neck. Rufus snaked his arms all the way around her waist and pulled her closer. Rufus backed her into the edge of the pool and ran his hand up her side. They broke a part and smirked at each other. Tifa slipped her arms from around neck and put them on his sides. "Your a good kisser"

"I know" Rufus said smirking like Tifa had done before. Tifa giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rufus smiled and Tifa blushed. Rufus pulled her closer to him and smirked down at her. She smirked back, she was enjoying this moment with him and he knew it. Rufus smirked again and lifted Tifa into the air and throw her backwards. Tifa was caught by surprise and shot up when she got the chance.

"Grrrrrrr" Tifa snapped in a playful way. Tifa stepped towards him and slid her foot under his, knocking him off his feet. Tifa pushed Rufus under the water all the way to the bottom. Rufus grabbed her around the waist and tickled her. 'No fair' Tifa thought and Rufus seemed to know that, he just smirked at her. He turned her so she back was up against his chest and pushed them both up to the surface. Tifa was now kicking her legs to get free. Rufus held her around the waist. Tifa soon gave up and leaned back onto him.

"I just had to get you back" Rufus whispered in her ear.

"You may have got me but didn't think I wont be out for revenge" Tifa giggled playfully.

"I'll be sure to watch my back" Rufus said as if she was no big threat. Rufus kissed her on the cheek and let her go. He then walked over to the pools edge and got out. He dried himself off and watched as Tifa got out. Taking time to admired her body. He threw her a towel she wrapped it around herself. Tifa went into the bath room and got change. She smoothed out her hair until it was perfect once again. Tifa was now completely dry and looked as if she had never been in the pool. Tifa stepped out of the bath room and noticed that Rufus had changed as well. The water had made his hair messy but it looked good on him.

"You should leave your hair like that more often" Tifa smirked. and fluffed it up a bit. Rufus acted like a little boy and swatted her hands away. Tifa giggled and Rufus smiled down at her.

"I would but my father insists that I don't, according to him it looks more professional and better" Rufus said rolling his eyes.

"Well I think it looks good either way but you just look less intense this way" Tifa said, she said it as if it was a fact. She reached up and messed his hair up a second time. Rufus let her this time. Tifa looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 1 am.

"Wow it's late I think I should head home" Tifa sighed, she didn't really want to go home. She was having to much fun here.

"Alright, I'll walk you out" Rufus didn't want her to leave. But he figured he'd see her again. They walked to the doors of ShinRa together. They stopped and faced each other.

"Thank you" Tifa said, "This was really nice."

"Your welcome" Rufus said, he was smiling inside, she was always so grateful.

"Can I see you again? Some time soon?" Tifa thought for a second. Did she like him that much?

"Yes, give me a call" Tifa said and kissed him on the cheek. Rufus watched her leave. After she was out of sight he put his hand to his cheek. He smiled to himself. He turned and lookup up. Up on the 2nd floor he could see his father and Reno leaning over the railing and watching him. Rufus frown, he didn't want anyone to see him. See her. He knew that she was pretty but also poor, he was afraid that his father wouldn't approve of him dating someone who didn't meet the ShinRa financial standards. Rufus could careless about how much money Tifa had. She made him feel special and that's was all that mattered.

"You can stop looking now" Rufus yelled up to them.

"You guys are so cute together" Reno laughed and Rufus glared at him. His father said nothing.

Tifa walked out into the cold and back to her bar. The wallmarket was still alive with activity and with drunks. Tifa hugged her arms tighter around herself. She was a little scared but not really. She was strong, but the fear of walking alone had never really left her. Tifa made it back to her bar and locked the doors. Tifa walked in side and pored herself some milk. She was still feeling good from her night out. Tifa thought of Rufus as a boyfriend now, she still had doubts in her mind about how much she cared about him. Those doubts were easily silenced when ever she was with him. Tifa didn't want to go to bed. She was a little restless. She walked around her room until her eyes feel on her piano. She smile and sat down. She started to play a song call 'Final Heaven' it was her favorite song. 'It's been a long time since I've played' Tifa though. She remembered playing the piano all the time in her home town. She soon finished and sighed.

She decided to go to bed. There was no point in staying awake. Tifa laid down on her bed and feel asleep.  


* * *

  
The end... well no but that's the end of the chapter. How did you like it? let me know ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow everyone seems to like my story. I'm so proud hehe. Sry I didn't update sooner but I've been studying like crazy for finals!! ok so here's another chapter.

Characters: Tifa, Rufus, Reno, President Shinra, Rude, Barret and Marlene. Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters but unofficially Cloud and Rufus are MINE!!! lol. *day dreamy sigh* I love them.... *ahem* sry...

* * *

Tifa's bar was having a busy day. People were in and out, grabbing quick drinks but always staying a while to chat with her. Tifa enjoyed learning about each person she encountered. Time quickly flew by and it was soon time to close. She looked around at her empty bar. She need to make this place look better she decided. Tifa started by cleaning up the bar itself. She organized all her drinks and wiped the counter. She  
moved around the 2 tables and 4 chairs so that they were aligned with each other and all the chairs where pushed in. Tifa then polished the pin ball machine. She decided not to clean up Barret's room. Besides the fact that Barret would throw a fit if she did, that place was to dirty for her to even go near. She looked around. It looked better but still empty. Tifa went up stairs and found 2 large plants in her room. she brought them downstairs and place them on either side of the door. She then got an idea. She ran back to her room and very careful and with a great deal of strength brought her piano downstairs. She put the flowers and picture frame back on the top of it. She looked at the picture, it was of her, Sephiroth and Zack.

She didn't know why she kept it but it was a good reminder of her day in Nibelheim. Tifa looked around once again. Perfect she thought. It looks a lot better now. Tifa went up into her own room and made her bed, she clean up a bit. She ran back down stairs. All done! Tifa was happy with how things looked now.

"Knock, knock" A deep voice came from behind her. Tifa smiled and whirled around.

"Hi" Tifa greeted him.

"Hi" Rufus smirked, "I found out where you live, nice place" Tifa smiled again.

"Thanks, I just finished cleaning up" Tifa said proudly. She knew that Rufus probably wasn't too impressed with a place like this but he hid it well.

"I just thought I'd come by for a visit" Rufus said, then quickly added "I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all, I enjoy the company" Tifa said, she love how this confident and powerful man could act so shy and cautious around her. Rufus walked over to her and put his hand past her waist and on the counter.

"I enjoy it too" Rufus smirked down at her. He leaned down and kissed traits up her neck. Tifa leaned her head back and put her hand on his arm.

"!(&*^(*#^$%*&$(#*!#%$&" Barret yelled when he barged through the door. Tifa and Rufus both looked up.

"Um... hi Barret" Tifa smiled and lightly pushed Rufus off of her. Rufus straighten himself up and the stern look on his face returned. Barret was angry and Tifa was worried he'd do something bad to Rufus.

"Tifa what the !(*#&%" Barret snapped, "He's with ShinRa, he's the damn president of the whole thing"

"Ahem, vice president" Rufus corrected, and Tifa hit him in the arm, "Now's not the time" she hissed.

"Same difference, you know we don't associate with your kind" Barret snapped at him.

"My kind? There's no such thing as my kind, your class of poor people is more of a kind" Rufus snapped back so suddenly he didn't even realize how it might effect Tifa. Tifa's heart sank. 'I knew it' Tifa thought, she was stupid to think that someone rich like Rufus could like her without thinking about her money or lack of it. Tifa stayed silent which made Rufus feel really guilty.

"We've got more then you'll ever have" Barret said proudly, "We're no snobs, we have true love and good relationships with our families. Money isn't the most important thing in the world" Barret looked over at Tifa. She had always been like a little sister to him. Tifa hated the look in his eyes, he seemed so disappointed in her.

"Tifa I though you wouldn't be won over by gifts" Barret said in a cold voice.

"I wasn't, don't talk about things you don't understand" Tifa said, she wasn't sure who she should be defending, Rufus or Barret. Barret was her life long friend but then again he had no right deciding who she should date or not. And Rufus, she liked him a lot but the 'poor people' comment bugged her a lot.

"I don't have to understand anything, I hate him and don't want you near him, that's all I have to understand" Barret said. Tifa knew that he was only acting so angry because he cared about her.

"I can make my own decisions Barret" Tifa said and put her hands on her hips.

"But Tif. it's him!" Barret said 'him' like Rufus was an alien.

"Let her decide" Rufus said gently, he didn't want to make Barret madder.

")#(&^%$ no! I can't even look at you 2 right now" Barret said and walked out the door. Tifa frowned and Rufus felt bad for her. He was the reason her friend was mad at her.

"I'm sorry" Rufus said and walked closer to her. Tifa leaned her head on his chest and Rufus put her hand around her waist.

"It's not your fault. Barret's only mad because he cares about me and he just wants what's best for me" Tifa said, then softly added, "He doesn't believe your 'best' for me"

"What do you believe" Rufus said, he kind of wished he hadn't. She could easily break everything off right then and there and send him back to ShinRa with a broken heart.

"I don't know, I think you are" Tifa smiled up at him, Rufus could tell it was fake.

"Something's still bothering you" Rufus said, Tifa seemed almost surprised he knew. Tifa stood up straight and paced around the room a bit.

"It's nothing really" Tifa said and walked back and forth in front of him. Rufus grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Just tell me" He stared at her intently with his icy blue eyes.

"Fine, it's the poor people comment" Tifa said quickly but soon realized how mad she was about it so she continued talking. "All my life I've been expecting to find someone nice, in my own 'class'. Then you came along. I was so happy that someone rich liked me, I didn't cared about the money but it was always at the far back of my mind. I'm always thinking, what does he say when I'm not around. Does he say that I'm poor, does he only pretend to like me cuz I have no money, does he buy me nice things to make me more acceptable to his type of people"

"But Tifa I don't..." Rufus was cut off.

"I thought you didn't but then you said that stuff to Barret and now I'm not so sure" Tifa said, Rufus could see her eyes beginning to water and he hated it. "You know not all things in life that make you happy cost money. I have a lot more value in my life then a lot of rich people. I don't need money to be happy. I take joy in little things like walks in the park and watching the stars at night"

"Tifa, just hear me out," Rufus put a finger to her lips."I don't care that you don't have lot of money I could careless. I like you for you, I love how your always so happy, how you look at the beauty of everything. I said that cuz I was mad, you have to remember that I live at ShinRa. I hate it there cuz all they ever talk about is money money money. I know that it's not everything." Tifa sniffed and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Tifa said and looked down. Rufus lifted her chin and wiped her tears.

"No don't be, I should be the one begging for forgiveness, I should have never done anything to make you sad. Not when I love to see you smile so much" Tifa smiled and Rufus smirked.

"Thank you" Tifa said and went up to kiss him on the cheek. Rufus turned his head quickly and caught her lips. They broke apart after a while and smirked at each other.

"I'm glad to see you happy again" Rufus said and hugged her. Rufus looked over at the piano.

"You play?" He questioned looking at it.

"Yah" Tifa answered when she saw what he was looking at.

"Play something for me" Rufus said and took her hand, he dragged her over to the piano. Tifa was shy about playing for others, since the only songs she knew where ones she'd written.

"I...." Tifa started.

"Come on pleeeeeeeeeease" Rufus whined and gave her puppy dog eyes. Tifa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Tifa said and sat down. Rufus watched her as she gracefully and flawlessly played her songs. Tifa hated that he was watching her. She was nervous and wasn't sure if he liked the songs or not. Tifa finished the song and Rufus clapped. She blushed and looked up at him.

"Your very good, what's that song call, and who wrote it?" Rufus smirked.

"It's called, Flowers Blooming in a Church and ..... I wrote it" Tifa admitted after a pause.

"Really!? wow it's great" Rufus said, he was surprised that she could write something so beautiful. It was getting dark now and Rufus looked outside. Tifa stood up from the piano and walked over to him.

"You really think so" Tifa questioned, she was happy to hear that someone liked her work.

"Yup" Rufus smiled and put his hands on her hips, "You've got talent"

"Thank you" Tifa smiled back at him. Rufus walked over to the window. He looked up at the stars.

"You have a good view too" Rufus commented.

"You can barley see the stars from there, follow me" Tifa said and led him to her room.

"Wow that's a lot better" Rufus said, totally unaware that this was her room.

"It's not as great as your place cuz of all the smoke that's down here" Tifa informed him.

"Still good though" Rufus shrugged. Tifa touched her nose to the window and Rufus chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on top of hers.

"Yah, it is good" Tifa smiled, she was always looking up at the stars, hoping there was one out there that she could reach. Her star, the one that held all her dreams. Tifa turned in Rufus's arms and looked up at him. She studied his face and smiled, he was so cute. Rufus was still looking out the window and didn't notice her looking at him. Rufus finally looked down at her, he smirked and kissed her lightly.

"Your so prrrettyyy" He said in a childish voice and Tifa giggled. Rufus sat down on her bed and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Thank you" Tifa smiled, "So are you"

"Hey, boys can't be pretty!" Rufus said playfully and chuckled. He laid down on her bed. Tifa lay down beside him.

"You know what I've always wondered" Tifa questioned in a sly tone.

"What's that?" Rufus said almost afraid to ask, it sounded like she was thinking of something evil.

"If someone as "formal" as you is... ticklish" Tifa giggled and tickled Rufus's sides. Rufus tried hard to keep a straight face but couldn't. He burst out laughing and soon got back at her. Rufus tickled Tifa and pinned her down on her back. She stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked.

"You never stop amazing me" Rufus chuckled and leaned down and kissed her. Tifa returned the kiss, she smiled against his lips. Rufus rolled onto his back and locked Tifa in his arms. Tifa smiled and leaned  
back onto his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes, so did Rufus.  


* * *

There we go another chapter done. This one was kinda short though hehe. What would you like to see happen

next? Let me know!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here's another chapter. I wonder how many chapters I should do. I'll stop when I run out of ideas hehe. What's gunna happen next *gasp* I don't know! lol, I'm just going to write and what ever happens happens :).

Characters: Tifa, Rufus, Reno, President Shinra, Rude, Barret and Marlene. Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters but unofficially Cloud and Rufus are MINE!!!  


* * *

The sun rose and made it's way through the window over to Tifa's bed. Tifa slowly woke up and wanted to go back to sleep. That's when she realized that someone was laying beside her. She was leaning up against his chest and was locked in his arms. She felt a hand stroking her hair. Tifa smiled to herself.

"Morning Rufus" She said and rolled over to look at him. He was propped up on his elbow and smirking down at her.

"Morning Tiff, did you sleep well?" Rufus said playfully.

"What do you think" Tifa challenge and slowly her hand made it's way down to try and tickle him again. Rufus grabbed her wrist.

"Nice try" He chuckled and kiss her nose, he rolled out of bed and stood up. Tifa flopped down and closed her eyes. "Don't tell me your going back to sleep"

"Masdunbeksfubf" Tifa mumbled into her pillow, Rufus raised an eye brow, not being fluent in pillow langue he decided that that was a no. Rufus rolled his eyes and walked over to her. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her down stairs. Tifa soon realize what was happening her eyes shot open as Rufus took her outside into the cold.

"Rufus! take me back inside!" Tifa warned and shivered, Rufus pretended to drop her and she screamed. Rufus just laughed at her and brought her back inside. He set her down and Tifa whacked him in the arm.

"Don't think I wont get you back for that" Tifa grinned at him and he smirked evilly at her. Tifa stuck out her tongue and started making breakfast for them both. Rufus watched her and smiled, she was always so cheerful, it made him happy. Rufus sat down at the counter and Tifa sat on the other side. She slide him a plate before taking her own and looked over at him.

"Not first class food, I hope that's ok" Tifa said, she sounded serious.

"Of course it is, this taste great" Rufus chuckled, he was a little taken back that the comment still hurt her. He could understand why though. "Are you still upset about what I said?"

"No I was just kidding" Tifa laughed, and smiled at him. Rufus and Tifa continued to enjoy their meal. Tifa would sometimes look over at him and study his face. When he looked up at her she would shoot her eyes away and pretend that she wasn't looking. Rufus would always smirk at her kid like behavior but he found it cute. Their meal was soon interrupted when Reno same running through the door.

"R... Rufus, I.. I.. I found you!" Reno said, out of breath "I've been running all over sector 7 searching for you. I figure you'd be here but this place isn't easy to find."

"And why were you looking for me?" Rufus asked, "You know I can take care of myself"

"I know but your father doesn't and when you don't come home the whole night and not call he's bound to freak out......... and he did" Reno informed him. Rufus sighed.

"I guess I better head back," Rufus said, he sounded said to leave, which made Tifa blush.

"Ok lets go" Reno said and Rufus put his hand up, he waved at Reno to tell him to go outside.

"I'll be there in one second" Rufus said.

"But..." Reno started.

"Go!" Rufus said but not in a mean way. Reno nodded and head out the door. Tifa was kind puzzled why Rufus wanted him to leave but she let it go. Tifa put away the plates and walked over to him.

"See you later I guess" Tifa said, she was kind of unsure if he would ask her out again.

"Hey come over tonight" Rufus said.

"What?" Tifa was surprised, she had expected him to ask her to dinner but this was even better.

"Ya just come over and wear something nice." He smirked at her and she blushed.

"Fine, but can I ask why you asked Reno to leave?" Tifa questioned and Rufus chuckled.

"People don't respect their leaders if they know their 'soft' I didn't want Reno to see me say good bye to you" Rufus said and blushed a little.

"Why? what would he have seen that would've been so bad" Tifa said in a hinting voice and stepped towards him. Rufus smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh just this" Rufus chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. Tifa deepened the kiss and smiled against his lips. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Ok see you tonight at...." Tifa said.

"Seven ok?" Rufus smirked and Tifa hugged him, she kissed him on the cheek and he walked out with a quick good bye. Tifa sighed to herself and want to float away on a cloud. She shook her head, 'snap out of it girl, no day dreaming!' Tifa sighed again and continued cleaning and getting really for another day at her bar.

"You guys are so cute together" Reno said in a girly voice trying to make fun of Rufus.

"What ever" Rufus said in a flat voice, and hit Reno in the stomach.

"No I'm serious, I think you 2 should get married!" Reno said, he sounded serious and it made Rufus choke.

"I just met the girl, I'm not going to marry her" Rufus said and rolled his eyes, "I want to marry for love and I don't know if I'm in love with her"

"What ever boss, judging by the way you to are together I'd say you were in love" Reno teased.

"Am not" Rufus lamely fought back.

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself" Reno said, he was serious when he was talking about the love thing. They looked so happy and he had never in his life seen Rufus smile. Reno had seen it just recently and was happy for that.

"I'm not trying to convince anyone, I don't and that's that" Rufus said and stuck his nose in the air.

"Liar" Reno muttered quietly and Rufus didn't hear him. They walked silently the rest of the way to ShinRa. Rufus was still thinking about what Reno had said. Was he in love? Reno was making wedding plans and started to hum 'Here comes the bride'. Rufus hit him and he stopped but still chuckled to himself.

"Where have you been all night!" The president yelled, he was angry and worried at the same time.

"I was at Tifa's house" Rufus replied ignoring his father tone.

"You can't go to that girl's house! What if someone we know sees you" The president snapped.

"Then I'll say Hi" Rufus smirked and stepped into the elevator and press the button. He waited until it stopped and stepped out. He went into his room and started to think, he had invited Tifa over at 7. What was he going to do with her..... hmmmm... got it! He had an idea. He picked up the phone and order and dinner table to be set up and food to be made for 7 o'clock. He smirked, he hoped she would like it. Tifa hummed her songs and she cleaned up the bar and locked it up.

* * *

Tifa twirled around and got ready for her date. She slipped into a pair of jeans and a nice looking shirt. She was kinda upset that she didn't have a beautiful dress but it didn't bother her to much. She never liked wearing dresses anyways. Tifa brushed out her hair and smiled and her reflection. She made sure everything was turned off and locked the door. Tifa walked quickly to the ShinRa house... well if you could call it a house. The air was cold and she wanted to get inside quickly. Tifa opened the door and was greeted by the president.

"So this is the girl that my son is in love with" He said plainly and she froze.

"L.. Lo.. Love?" Tifa stuttered, "I don't think he's in love with me" She smiled politely.

"He's my son, you forget, I know what he looks like when he's in love" The President smiled warmly at her. Tifa returned his smile and was about to head up to Rufus's room but The President stopped her.

"Don't break his heart alright" The President said, "Rufus loves you, and even though I may not agree with that" Tifa frowned "There's nothing I can do about it."

"I wont" Tifa smiled weakly.

"You should marry him" The President said, before Tifa could say anything a very angry Rufus stepped out of the elevator. He had over heard the whole thing.

"I think I'll decide that" Rufus said and grabbed Tifa's wrist, he glared at his father and he lead her into the elevator. When the doors closed his look softened.

"I'm sorry," He said "My dad can be.... annoying" He said lacking a better word.

"That's ok" Tifa smiled at him, Rufus walked closer to her and kissed her lightly.

"You look pretty" He said softly and Tifa blushed.

"Thank you" Tifa smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The elevator stopped and Rufus took her hand again.

"Come on I have something I think you'll like" He said leading her out onto the roof. Tifa gasped, In the middle of the roof was a candle lit table for 2 and a beautiful city surrounding it. Tifa couldn't move.

"You don't like it?" Rufus asked sadly.

"Are you kidding, it's amazing" Tifa said and Rufus smiled. He lead her to the table and pulled out her chair. Tifa sat down and smiled. He sat down on the other side and looked over at her. He could tell she was still trying to take in everything. "It's not everyday I get to have dinner on the roof but the hugest building in town with the guy I love" Tifa said but her eyes widened as soon as she realized what she had said and she put her hands over her mouth. Rufus raised and eye brow and chuckled.

"I love you too" He smiled at her. Tifa lowered her hands and turn 300 shades of red. Tifa couldn't believe she had said that and he had said it back it made her.... happy! Dinner continued on and they ended up talking about a lot. Tifa was really enjoying herself. They shared desert and soon the dinner was over. Rufus looked over at her.... should he? He wasn't sure. Aw to hell with it he'd do it.

"Come here" Rufus said and stood up, he walked over to her chair and pulled her up. Tifa wasn't sure what he was doing. Tifa walked with him to the edge of the roof. There was a gold light, it was thin and shinning towards them. Rufus took her hand and moved it to the light that shinning on her wedding finger. Tifa looked down, she gasped, is that... it couldn't be. Rufus leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Will you marry me Miss Lockhart"  


* * *

Okay so there's another short chapter hehe. I think the next one will be the last unless I get more ideas but I'm

starting to run out so ya. I have, however, started a new Ruf/Tif fanfic that'll I'll be posting after I finish this one.

The next one will be a lot longer I promise.


	5. Chapter 5 the end!

Characters: Tifa, Rufus, Reno, President Shinra, Rude, Barret and Marlene. Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

* * *

Tifa just stood there. She had know him how long? And he was asking her to what now? Tifa shifted and finally spoke.

"Wow, m.. mm.. marry. Well I.. you... when... how... hey look a door" Tifa said and ran for it. Rufus rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back to him. He knew she was just nervous and didn't take any  
offense to that fact that she practically ran away. Rufus held her in his arms.

"Just tell me yes or no" Rufus said and Tifa stared at him.

"Y.. yes" Tifa said as her eyes filled with tears, Rufus smiled down at her and touched her face.

"Thank you" He said and kissed her. Tifa was still crying happy tears when they broke apart.

"I can't believe I'm getting married...... I'm getting married" Tifa jumped up and down and Rufus laughed at her.

"Hey your getting married to me, so don't get to excited" Rufus grinned and Tifa giggled. Rufus reached into his pocket and put a ring on her finger. Tifa looked at the huge ring.

"Whoa, Rufus, I really don't need anything that big!" Tifa said with wide eyes.

"Nothing will ever be to good for you" He said softly and kissed trails down her neck. Tifa sighed and almost became jelly. Tifa closed her eyes and started to wonder how life would be as Mrs. Shinra. The day of the wedding arrived quickly. Tifa had had a huge fight with Barret when she told him of her engagement and she wasn't sure if he was going to come. Tifa wanted him to come, besides the fact that he was her oldest friend, besides cloud, he was also suppose to walk her down the aisle. Rufus had gotten into a fight with his dad when he told him. His dad eventually saw that Rufus loved Tifa a lot so he said he would pay for the wedding. Once Mr... Shinra had gotten to know Tifa he had taken a likely to she and was soon telling everyone about his wonderful daughter-in-law.

* * *

Tifa had spent a long time trying on wedding dresses and picking out colors for the wedding. Tifa was nervous as she put on her beautiful and very silky wedding dress. She put on her tiara that had a veil attached to it. The veil fell down gracefully at the back. Tifa smiled at her refection, she looked good. Tifa waited for Barret. She was looking around hoping he would walk through the door.

"Tifa! you look so beautiful" Barret exclaim and rushed over to her. Tifa had a huge smile on her face as she hugged him.

"Thank you, I can't believe you came, thank you" Tifa squeezed him and Barret smiled.

"It's like seeing my little sister getting married" Barret sniffed.

"Don't you start crying, or I'll start and I don't want to ruin my make up" Tifa said and laughed at him. Barret was never one to show any emotion besides anger but he was so happy for her. Rufus waited nervously at the front of the aisle. He looked over at his proud father. The music started and it seemed to take forever, but soon Tifa walked down the aisle. Rufus's eyes widened when he saw how beautiful he looked. It made him even happier to see how happy she was that Barret was with her. Rufus had talked to Barret and they soon became friends. Tifa came to stand with him.

"So how do I look?" she asked innocently.

"G...G.. Good" Rufus chocked out and blushed, Tifa giggled "Thank you, you look good too." Rufus chuckled and they faced priest. Everyone cried during the vows, even the cold hearted president.

"You may now kiss the bride" The mister said and Rufus leaned down to kiss her. Tifa deepened the kiss. She never wanted this moment to end.

"Kiss her don't kill her" Barret called out, and the 2 broke apart. As always, they smirked at each other, Rufus was bright red and Tifa laughed at him. Tifa and Rufus walked down the aisle hand in hand. Everyone followed after them to the reception. Tifa danced with Rufus, Barret, Reno and the President. She was almost sick of hearing compliments by the end of the night but appreciate each one. Almost everyone had made a little speech for her and Rufus. Rufus almost cried and Tifa made fun of him for it. Soon it was time to leave for the honey moon. Newly changed and newly wed Tifa and Rufus stepped into their private jet.

Tifa sat down beside Rufus and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you" Tifa purred and Rufus put his arm around her. He kissed her on the fore head.

"I love you to Tiff." He smiled down at her, "Thank you for making me happy"

"No, thank you" Tifa giggled and looked up at him, "Your so pretty" She said and he chuckled.

"Don't start that fight again" He grinned and she smirked at him. Tifa leaned up and kissed him. Rufus kissed her back making the kiss more passionate. The plane flew into the sun set taking the happy lovers with it.  


* * *

  
Well that's it. Sorry for the short ending but I'll have a new fanfic posted soon. Also a Rufus and Tifa fic.

I hope you like that one too!


End file.
